Music box
by bissyrayna
Summary: Mathew can't stand his life anymore so he decides to end it y or may not make a sequel.


I stared at the blade in my hand. 'I can do this. I did this before, I can do it now.' I thought as I brought the cold piece of metal to my wrist. I watched as a red streak appeared. It hurts but that didn't matter. It let me know that I was alive...That I still exist in this world. I stared at the red liquid, as it was slowly making it's way down my arm. Again I brought the cold blade to my wrist and embedded the blade deep into my wrist. Over and over, I cut, watching the red liquid run down my arm and drip onto the tile of the bathroom floor. Slowly the pain disappeared and all I could feel was the adrenaline with every cut I made.

Soon I felt lightheaded and the room around me seemed to spin. I slowly stood up to the sink and washed the blood away from my arm. I then wrapped it up. I made sure there was no evidence of what I did. I looked in the mirror, staring at my reflection. I had dark bags under my eyes and my blonde wavy hair seemed to dull everyday. My skin was very pale. I could see my bones, as I looked at my body. My once bright purple blue eyes became filled with darkness and sadness. I shook my head and put my glasses on. Walking out of the bathroom, I grabbed my hoodie, my stuffed bear Kuma and then headed for school. My name is Matthew Williams. I'm 16 years old and I've been cutting myself for three years.

I started to cut myself because I just couldn't stand my life anymore. I was never noticed, nobody ever paid attention to me, not even my family. It was like I was invisible. Like I don't even exist. My family always ignored me and made sure my brother Alfred got everything. They always cared so much about him, but they forgot me, their own son. Even today on the day, every person should feel special. Today's July, first. The day I came into existence, my birthday. They always prepare for Alfred's birthday which is on july fourth but never mine. Ever since I was little, I celebrated with my stuffed bear kumajiro as we listened to my music box. They were my only presents I ever gotten.

Me and my brother Alfred may not look that much alike, yet we still get mixed up. Well only I get mistaken for my brother Alfred, he never gets mistaken for me. I don't even know how we get mistaken for each other. I have shoulder length hair blonde hair while he has short dirty blonde hair. He has blue eyes, I have bluish purple eyes. He's even taller than me. Yet I'm the only one getting mistaken for him. It's just not fair.

* * *

I walked through the crowded hallway. 'Today's the day it will all end.' I thought as I opened my locker. I grabbed my stuff and headed to day went by quickly. When the bell rang, I bolted out of class and headed to my locker. I put my stuff away and then ran out of school. I stopped outside the building and took one last glimpse at the old building before heading home. I ran home in silence, ignoring all around me. As I entered I could hear the loud yelling of my were fighting again.

My parents were both men, they adopted Alfred and names were Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland. They fought constantly no matter what, it seems that they could never get along. They were kind to me at first and always remembered me, but slowly I started to fade from their memories. Even though they did forget me, I still love them. Without them, I would have never know what happiness was and even though I only experienced it for a short while, I'm happy they came into my life.

I locked the door behind me and listened to the silence. Walking towards my drawer, I pulled out a note and a handgun. I laid the note down neatly on my bed. Then I went back and pulled out my music box. I sat on the ground next to Kuma, gently laying the gun next to me. I opened the music box and listened to it's soft tune. I felt tears drip down my cheeks as the music played. I put it down gently and picked up the gun. I then pointed it to my head. My tears drip down my cheeks as I felt myself trembling. I closed my eyes tightly and focused on the soft melody of the music box. With a shaking hand I pulled the trigger and fell into a never ending sleep.

_"Goodbye."_

~Alfred's P.O.V~

I heard a gunshot in the room next to mine. It was a empty room with just a bunch of random stuff. I walked out of my room and into the room next to mine. I screamed as I saw the dead body, as the blood slowly leaked out of his head. My parents came into the room and saw the body. Father (Arthur) quickly grabbed his phone and called arrived and went to see the body. They asked who it was. We said we did not know. Things were a bit strange for a while but soon the news died down and life went back to normal. Nobody talked about that room or the body but I still wondered who it was.

~5 years later~

Today is July, first. I still live in the same house as I did 5 years ago. My parents gave it to me as a birthday present. I walked upstairs and stopped in front of a door that had a maple leaf on it. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. I stepped into the quiet room. I looked around, still wondering who that boy was. I sat on the bed and lied down. I kept wondering and wondering who he was, he seemed so familiar. Soon I felt a strange feeling in the room, like I was supposed to remember something important about it. I couldn't stand the feeling anymore so I quickly stood up and headed for the door. I was halfway to the door when I heard a soft tune.

I looked around to see where it was coming from only to find it coming from under the bed. There I found a beautiful white music box that had gold vines painted on it, with silver flowers sprouting from the vines. On the inside of the box was a polar bear which was slowly spinning around in a circle like a ballerina in other music boxes. It was surrounded by snow that sparkled in the dim light. The inside was white with maple leafs painted on it and a picture was inside it. It was of me and my family when I first got adopted, but the strange thing was that there was another little boy there. Strange. I turned to see beside it was a small piece of paper and white stuffed bear.

I picked up the bear and set it down on the bed. Then I grabbed the note and the music box. I set the music box on the desk beside the bed, letting it play it's peaceful melody. I then sat next to the bear and read the note. I felt my heart break with every word I read.

_To whom who finds this note, I want you to know that I did my entire life, I was unnoticed. No matter how hard I tried, no one saw me. No one acknowledged me, like I wasn't even important. Even when I was noticed, I was always mistaken for my older brother Alfred. Don't people think that hurts me? I was always there. Everyday I would break down crying or cut myself. I was the one that the world never knew. Now that my life is going to end with no one mourning over my grave or remembering, it hurts me. The feeling that I'll never be remembered, no matter what I do. So I'm ending my life here and all I want to say is that I'm sorry I couldn't be a better son. That I couldn't be like Alfred and I'm sorry I couldn't be a better little brother and that no matter what, you'll always be my hero, Alfred._

_Goodbye,_

_Matthew Williams~_

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I finally figured out who that was. I felt a pain in my chest as the memories started to flood my mind. I fell to my knees shaking. The tears kept rolling down my cheeks as my hand tightened on the note. 'How could I do this… I…...I was supposed to be the hero yet, I...' I thought, as I slammed my fist against the ground, ignoring the pain. I stood up and grabbed the photo. I stared at the little boy that was next to me in the picture. I felt my grip tighten around the old picture and as the soft tunes of the music box played, I whispered these words.

_"I'm sorry, Mattie...I'm sorry."_

* * *

watch?v=OZlY2cd_F6Q this is the music box music yay. So there wil be a slight delay for the forgotten since I'm still debating on what will happen also I will leave my poll on for a little longer since I still have hope someone will vote so yeah ummmm bye bissyrayna out *le poof*


End file.
